This invention relates generally to automotive vehicle convertible roofs and more particularly to a latching and control apparatus for an automotive vehicle convertible roof.
Traditional soft-top convertible roofs for automotive vehicles typically employ four or five roof bows spanning transversely across the vehicle for supporting a vinyl, canvas or polyester fiber pliable roof cover. The number one roof bow is mounted to a pair of front roof rails and is typically latched to a stationary front header panel of the automotive vehicle body disposed above a windshield. A number two roof bow is typically mounted to a pair of center roof rails which are pivotably coupled to the front roof rails. Furthermore, the number three, four and optional five roof bows are commonly mounted to a pair of rear roof rails which are pivotably coupled to the center roof rails. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,133 entitled "Convertible Top Structure" which issued to Alexander et al. on Jan. 19, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,440 entitled "Vehicle with a Convertible Top" which issued to Brockway et al. on Aug. 27, 1985.
Many types of conventional, manually and electrically driven number one bow-to-front header latching mechanisms are known. Exemplary latching mechanisms are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,149 entitled "Apparatus and Method for Securing a Convertible Roof to an Automotive Vehicle" which issued to Tokarz on Apr. 29, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,586 entitled "Device for Lowering the Free End of a Vehicle Cover" which issued to Hahn et al. on Dec. 14, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,479 entitled "Power Header Latch for Convertible Top" which issued to Sautter, Jr. on Oct. 13, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,939 entitled "Power Latch System" which issued to Miilu on Oct. 22, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,999 entitled "Convertible Header Latch Mechanism" which issued to Drew on Apr. 4, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,665 entitled "Lock for a Removable Roof Attachment for Vehicles" which issued to Klein on Jan. 23, 1973.
It is also common to employ a control link coupling each front roof rail to each center roof rail. In such conventional systems, the control link is moved to an over-center position when the vehicle occupant manually pulls down on the number one roof bow, thereby maintaining the number one bow and front roof rail in their fully extended or raised positions. The vehicle occupant then must manually push up on the number one bow to upwardly pivot the front roof rail relative to the center roof rail by moving the control link away from its over-center condition.
In accordance with the present invention, the preferred embodiment of a latching and control apparatus for an automotive vehicle convertible roof employs an actuator which operably drives a main gear. In one aspect of the present invention, the main gear causes a latching hook to move in a somewhat linear extension direction while also being rotated from an unlatching position to a latching position. In a further aspect of the present invention, the main gear causes a lever to move a first structural roof member relative to a second structural roof member. In still another aspect of the present invention, an electric motor and a set of reduction gears are mounted to a number one roof bow for operating the main gear and hook. Another aspect of the present invention provides a biasing means for orienting a latching hook.
The apparatus of the present invention is advantageous over traditional devices in that the present invention is multi-functional by moving a first roof rail relative to a second roof rail while also latching the convertible roof to the automotive vehicle body through use of a single actuator. A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides generally, linearly extended hook movement for achieving an automatic pull down latching function. The latching and control apparatus of the present invention is ideally suited for use with a fully automated soft-top convertible roof. The present invention also reduces latching parts, as well as the associated cost and weight, when compared to many conventional systems. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.